


Perfect Sight

by TheSparrow93



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Coulson Lives, Deaf Clint, Glasses, Hearing aids, M/M, clint is adorable and phil is in love, cute Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint wears glasses and nobody knows, until Phil catches him with them on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writerchick0214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerchick0214/gifts).



> I got a prompt from my friend writerchick0214. She wanted Clint wearing glasses and then we started talking about deaf Clint so that just HAD to play a part! Enjoy guys!
> 
> I did a very quick proof read so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> The picture that started it all - https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT9IryEzBA_EUzObq4XTdEsXod5pB36ENb7fpWVPAb5WgEsewh6Kw

Phil coming back to life was done in a very Coulson like fashion, it was a nonevent. Phil just strolled into the tower six month after the battle with Fury in tow to break the news. He knew he had been very blasé about it, just telling them how Fury had convinced him to let his "death" be a motivation for the team and how now he was back. It was simple; he was their handler just like before but now with two new raw tender scars on board. 

Reactions had been varied. Everything from Natasha's almost cold indifference to Cap's energetic hugs of welcome. Tony had been huffy with him for days and Thor was mostly confused but the reaction that had gotten to him most had been Clint's. The archer had a smile on his face the size of which even Natasha had never seen. It made a warm tingle in Phil's repaired chest, a feeling he shouldn’t be having for his asset, but he already knew they were beyond that.

Phil remembered how they used to flirt in his office whenever Clint would drop off a report or just swing by and lounges on Phil fantastically comfy couch for hours. He knew how hard his death had been on the agent, Fury had kept him up to date on the Avengers while he recovered from having his lung practically torn apart by Loki's specter. Clint had become distant, closed off, not that he didn’t have good reason to act that way but what happened to Phil had pushed it to a different level. Phil felt guilty for increasing the man's pain.

Phil guessed it was the too near death experience that made him see those awkward little half-serious sessions as what they really were, interest. Phil was interested in Clint and Clint in him. So, with courage that one only gains from a long ICU stint Phil asked Clint out in what was so clearly not a very Coulson like fashion. He had stuttered and flushed and felt a complete ass as he managed to ask Clint not a week after his miraculous return in a voice that was even more cracked then when he went through puberty, "W-would you maybe, you can say no of course and you must likely will, but do you want to perhaps get some dinner sometime?"

Clint had broken out into a grin that made his light eyes shine and cheeks dimple in a way Phil didn't think was possible but was so adorable it almost hurt as he said in a near whisper, "Finally." 

That had been three months ago and Phil still got giddy in a way even Cap couldn’t produce whenever he and Clint were together, even when it was just relaxing on the couch after a long day watching reruns of Super Nanny or Cupcake Wars which Clint loved but just made Phil's teeth ache. He would still sit through an all-day marathon if Clint wanted him to because just watching Clint get excited over the mystery ingredients or the cupcake displays was just too cute to pass up. Phil never would have pegged the man behind Hawkeye to be so into a show about sweets but it just seemed so normal when you watch Clint practically bouncing on the couch as contestant dash around the kitchen. 

So, nine months after the battle in New York things were fairly calmed down. The city was rebuilding, the Avengers were infamous and SHIELD was still hard at working doing what it does. Phil spent long hours in his office and Clint and the others went out of missions. Phil was currently pouring over one of Tony's latest mission report and Clint was on a simple mission. One like he used to do all the time, find bad guy, kill bad guy, come home. Phil still wasn't cleared for field work so Clint was with Sitwell, a man they both trusted so he wasn't worried. It was an easy mission and Sitwell had already called in saying they were in route back to headquarters. 

Phil had just finished signing off on Tony's report when his door opened; he knew who it was even without looking up. Clint had never been a knocker, he just strolled in as he pleased and Phil would be the biggest liar in the world of he said he minded he liked how open and casual Clint had always been with him. 

"Do you have any idea how late it is, sir?" Clint teased flopping down on the couch. It was always 'Sir' at headquarters; their relationship was mostly private so superiority rules still applied when they were on the clock and Clint just enjoyed calling him by the title. 

Phil honestly didn't know the time so he glanced at the clock on his desk, it was nearly midnight. He sat up from his position poised over the paperwork, his back muscles protested and a few vertebras popped. He sighed as he stretched his spine while putting the report away. Phil looked over at Clint where he was sprawled on the cushions; his hair was all over the place the wind must have been blowing pretty hard, his face was tired and muscles limp after a day positioned with on a roof with his rifle. 

Phil didn't say anything as he cleaned off his desk and got his briefcase. He stood and felt his knees crack and almost sighed, sometimes he really felt his age and hours hunched over a desk never helped. Phil slipped on his jacket as Clint sat up and stretched before climbing to his feet. They didn't talk as they walked to the parking garage and got into Phil's sedan. They found out very quickly they didn't need to fill the air with pointless chatter, silence between them was always comfortable and it didn't hurt when Clint reached over and laced his fingers with Phil's as they made the twenty minute ride from headquarters to the tower.

When they got to the penthouse, that Stark somehow got rebuilt in under a month, Phil was beyond ready for bed and he could tell Clint was too. Their rooms were on opposite sides of the floor, something Phil was sure Tony did for shits and giggles so he could see a few walks of shame early in the morning, so Phil paused at the hall leading to Clint's room and turned to him. Phil reached up and brushed Clint's fly-away hair back away from his forehead before cupping his cheek in his palm. He was about to open his mouth when Clint spoke up first.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Clint asked nuzzling his palm and letting his lips flutter against Phil's wrist. 

"Of course." Phil said with a smile before Clint reached up and took the hand cradling his face and lead Phil down the hall with him. Phil knew Clint had honestly meant only for them to sleep and he was alright with that, they both were tired. Clint was always like this after a mission now that Phil can't go with him, he gets clinging and Phil can only guess it's because he missed having Phil's voice in his ear not Sitwell's. 

Phil thought all the rooms in the tower were too extravagant but Tony didn't know how to pronounce modesty much less use it. The beds were large with expensive sheets in each person’s choice of color, the windows were large and each seemed to have an amazing view, a large screen TV was in each room along with a Blu-ray player, and each en-suite bathroom came with a Jacuzzi tub. Two of Phil's old SHIELD provided apartment could fit in the room but with a Stark as a friend you learn to get used to extravagance. 

Clint's room was done in comfortable shades of purple and Phil liked it more than his rooms many blues and greens even though he picked the colors. Phil was man enough to say he liked the room because it was Clint's and felt no shame in that knowledge. When they got to the room Clint only switched on a bedside table lamp before they stripped down to boxers and took turns in the bathroom to brush their teeth and such. Clint never commented on the fact that Phil's toothbrush had taken up residence on his sink. 

Phil turned off the bathroom light as he headed for bed. Clint slid into bed and gently removed his hearing aids setting them on his table softly. He rubbed at his ears as he smiled over at Phil as he climbed in next to him, Phil knew taking the devices out always made the archers ears tickle a bit. Clint cuddled down into the sheets and turned so he was pressed to Phil's side and he just held him closer. 

Phil tipped Clint's chin up with his free hand so the younger man was looking up at him. Phil made sure to speak clearly as he spoke and watched Clint's eyes follow the movement of his lips, "Goodnight, I love you."

Phil knew most people would think three months was too soon for the words but most people hadn't been through what they had. Also, most people were not Clint and the smile that lights up the man's face at those words were reason enough to say them. 

"Love you." Clint said leaning forward to kiss next to Phil's mouth before settling back down, "Night."

\-------------///////////////

They slept in a bit the next day. The perk of a working for a government agency meant Phil got almost every weekend off, so it was Saturday morning and he didn't have to go into the office. Clint had just finished a mission so he had a few down days before they would find him another one to go on. This meant they could sleep comfortably until ten o’clock. 

Phil woke up first; his internal clock almost never let him sleep too late. He looked down at Clint where he lay curled up on his side mouth open slightly with a small puddle of drool darkening the pillow under his lips. Phil smiled slightly at the sight; Clint always denied that he drooled. He knew Clint would be up soon so he decided to go see if he could rustle up some breakfast.

Phil slipped out of the bed as gently as possible before creeping out the door. He didn't care that he was only in his boxers; modesty was something most of them didn't practice at least in terms of cloths. Phil didn't know how many times he had walked into a room to find Tony naked, not half naked, but full on naked just hanging around. Steve seemed to be shy though, never leaving his room in less than a pair of pants and he was rarely shirtless outside the gym. Bruce was more open but just barely.

Phil wasn't much of a cook, the kitchen was Clint and Bruce's domain, but he could whip up some pretty decent eggs and toast. Clint didn't like to eat large meals when he first woke up but he did need to eat some breakfast. Clint had lost a lot of weight in the six months before Phil returned, even Tasha couldn't get him to eat most of the time. Phil felt horrible that he had helped cause Clint's body to deteriorate and weaken like it did even though he had almost all the weight back and was going back to the gym regularly Phil still made a point to make Clint ate three times a day. 

Tony and Bruce walked into the kitchen as Phil exited large plate for him and Clint to share in hand. He ignored Tony's catcall at him but grinned when Bruce smacked his arm and told him to cut it out, which Tony did almost instantly, man was he wrapped around the physicists finger. Phil opened the door to Clint's room and noticed the man was sitting up with a book in his hand; he must have woken up when Phil left.

"I made breakf-" Phil started with a smile but his face fell as his voice fizzled off. Phil swallowed as he took in a sight he had never seen before.

Clint was leaned against the headboard sheets pooled around his waist, his hair was even more all over the place sticking up here and there, a book was open in his hand and Phil couldn't quite make out the title, Clint had put in one of his aids so he could hear while he read and sitting perched on the beautiful bridge of the younger man's nose were glasses. The frames were slightly thick and black, they would have looked like a hipster tragedy on anyone else, but they were oddly gorgeous on the archer. They made his eyes pop, the blue even more clear and bright.

Clint quirked an eyebrow at him as Phil slowly walked over and set the plate down on the bedside table the silverware clanking on the ceramic surface, breakfast completely forgotten. He had to swallow a few times as he sat down next to Clint on the bed and Clint shut his book setting it aside.

"I didn’t know you wore glasses, it's not in your file." Phil said watching Clint chuckle which caused the frames to shift before Clint reached up and adjusted them back in place. Clint's file said he had perfect eyesight, beyond perfect eyesight. He could see things that most people would need binoculars for without even a squint. 

"Not everything about me is in one of your filing cabinets, Phil.” Clint teased leaning over to bump Phil’s shoulder with his own. 

“I thought your vision was perfect.” Phil didn’t know how he could have known Clint for so many years and had no clue about his need for glasses.

"It is, for distance," Clint said picking up his book and waving it, "But I can't see shit up close, need them for reading mostly."

"Oh," Phil said again finding it odd that after all that time he had never seen Clint read, he had known that man did so and that he enjoyed books but he hadn't once been in the same room as Clint while he read. 

"Do you not like them?" Clint asked pressing two fingers to the edge of the frame, he tried to sound casual but the words came out sheepish. 

"No," Phil said much too quickly, "They're great, very becoming."

Clint's neck flushed slightly as he adjusted the frames again. They did look very nice on him, they weren't too small or too bulky and they balanced well with his jawline, they even made his morning stubble look good. They were perfect and downright sexy. Phil couldn't believe he was getting hard just at the sight of Clint in glasses, granted the sight of Clint in general could always make his groin respond. 

"So," Phil said sliding closer to Clint's side and taking his book to put it aside again. He then reached up and pulled Clint's lenses from his face, "When I'm this close you can't see me very well?"

"You're a bit blurry," Clint said with a squint.

"Well then," Phil said putting the glasses back in place, "Let's just keep them on for this then."

"For what?" Clint asked right before Phil's mouth crashed into his, morning breath be damned, a muffed 'oh' swallowed by the man as Clint opened his mouth to Phil's demanding tongue.

Clint buried his hands in Phil's hair and tugged slightly, making the kiss impossibly deeper. Phil didn't know how he had worked with Clint for so many years without this, without just grabbing him and kissing him breathless or fucking him senseless because now that he had gotten a taste he was hopelessly addicted. 

Phil grabbed Clint's hips and pulled them down the bed so Clint's head hit the pillow with a soft thump. Phil knew Clint was surprised the first time they fooled around because of how strong Phil really was, people often forgot he was ex-military. He knew Clint liked the strength, liked that Phil could move him around so effortlessly. Clint's arms locked around his neck as he moaned while Phil pressed him down to the mattress. 

Phil could feel the frame of Clint's glasses dig into his cheekbone. Phil hooked his fingers into Clint's boxers before tugging them off. One of Clint's arms unwound from his neck to pushed Phil's boxers down his thighs until he could kick them off. Phil settled between Clint's thighs, who broke the kiss with a moan as their erections pressed together. 

Phil ran his lip over Clint's jaw, shivering at the catch of stubble then nipped at his earlobe making Clint shudder before pressing his lips to the arm of Clint's glasses. He moved to kiss the other side then let his lips linger on the shell of Clint's ear, the edge of his bottom lip just brushing the aid in Clint's ear. Clint moved to pull his glasses off but Phil caught his wrist and pressed it to the mattress.

"Leave them on," Phil said running his nose under the bottom of the lenses. Clint swallowed thickly before nodding and reached down to wrap his hand around them both and squeezed. They moaned together and Clint's hips shuddered up to press more fully against his. 

Phil braced himself on his elbow next to Clint's head before reaching down to put his hand over Clint's and moving their hands up and down in a firm stroke. Clint moaned as their hands continued to move and Phil pressed his forehead to the younger hands. The bridge of the frames bit into his nose but Phil just pressed against it liking the pressure as their hands sped up. 

Their hips rocked with the rhythm of their hands and Clint's head kept snapping back with groans making his glasses slip down his nose or the lenses to brush Phil's cheeks. Phil used the tip of his nose to press the frames back in place as Clint's back arched with a squeeze of the older man's hand before Phil moved to kiss down the arm of the glasses and settled his lips against Clint's ear.

Clint's legs wound around Phil's rocking hips as his moans hit a new pitch, he was close and Phil was right there with him. Phil pressed his panting lips to Clint's hearing aid before whispering, "God, you're beautiful."

Clint nearly screamed as his back arched violently and he was coming over their fists and his stomach. The heat of Clint's release and the spasms of his hand pushed Phil into his own orgasm. Phil's body was still shaking as he leaned back to look down at Clint, he felt the tug of Clint's fist in his hair, he had forgotten it was there but now he could feel where Clint's had nearly ripped the handful of hair out. 

Clint's eyes were shut as he panted for breath; the frames had slid to the tip of his nose. They were off center and the lenses smudge from pressing into cheeks and from bumping Phil's nose. A red line was running across the bridge of Clint's nose where the frame had dug in. Phil didn't know how someone who was so disheveled could still look so amazing. 

Phil rolled over to lie next to Clint who as soon as he was settled on his back was pressed to his side. Phil laid watching Clint's breathing return to normal and their combined seed slowly trickling down the muscles of Clint's stomach onto the sheets. 

"So," Clint said clearing his moan hoarse throat as he adjusted his glass with a teasing grin, "A glasses kink, sir?"

Phil's only answer was a well-aimed pillow to the face that knocked said object off Clint's laughing face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed, and writerchick I hope this is anything like what you wanted :D
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
